A fight for balance
by Leighee101
Summary: Post TLJ. Spoilers - don't read if you haven't seen TLJ. Team REYLO. Kylo Ren & Rey are still unsure if they are truly enemies. Rey & the rebellion are fleeing Crait aboard the Millenium Falcon and Kylo Ren is flexing his ruling muscles as the new Supreme Leader. Why are they still bonded? Is Ben a lost cause? Welcome comments & reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Rey sits with the broken light saber in her lap, dejected, exhausted, shoulders slumped. Leia is beside her, regarding her with what can only be described as a maternal look on her face.

They've fled Crait.

Little more than 47 rebels left, on a single ship. They've fled. Barely escaped with their lives. Leia is overcome with love and gratitude to Luke – who, despite his absence these long years has given the Rebellion the chance to survive another day.

The two women sit together, gazing out into nowhere really… alone with their thoughts in this most desperate aftermath.

Rey closes her eyes and sees Ben's face – just before she shut the docking ramp to the Falcon. She sighs. On board his father's ship no less…

Rey thinks, "He'll just keep coming. He'll keep coming and coming… and now we just keep running. It's started all over again – nothing's changed." She stands up and excuses herself from Leia – feeling tears prick behind her eyes and a lump swelling in her throat, she knows she needs to find a quiet place to release the sheer despair that has enveloped her.

Passing quickly through the falcon, she decides the best place is the smugglers hideaway – only her & Chewie really know about it. She can hide there until she collects herself.

A few turns through packed gangways… and she's alone at the access panel – 2 clicks and she's in. Alone, the tears spill with a will of their own. Sobs rack her body and she does nothing to hold them back.

"Oh Ben. Oh Ben. You are lost… truly lost" she thinks. Was she wrong to think he has good in him? She feels stupid. Naïve. Like a foolish girl. She cries, sitting with her head resting on her upright knees, tucked away in the corner of the Millenium Falcon she cries. She cries for Han. She cries for Luke. She cries for everyone killed today, faceless men & women she saw on the salt fields of Crait – strewn in the trenches and in the wrecks of the speeders. No funeral, no pyre… just her despair.

She cries for herself. Every time she felt a tiny spark of belonging… it was destroyed. Han. Luke. Ben.

Oh Ben. She thinks about the look on his face just a few short moments ago. His eyes. Those beautiful dark eyes, so full of need and longing. Is he truly the monster now? Will he hunt her down to the ends of the galaxy? Does he only seek now to destroy her?

She sniffles and sighs and then realizes something. Maybe something important.

If she saw Ben at the door through their bond – it means that Snoke wasn't controlling it. It means the Force bond is theirs, and theirs alone. Does that mean the Force wants them to still see and feel each other?

The ship shudders and it breaks her reverie. She comes back to herself. They are fleeing for their lives. The First Order must be right behind them somehow. Chewie is in the cockpit and he needs her to co-pilot. She may be sad, but she is also strong. Stronger than anyone knows.

She shakes the despair off like cloak – steels her resolve – and gathers her strength.

"I will not lose hope. There will always be another way." She thinks and heads to the cockpit.

* * *

The docking bay door closes with a sharp clang. The look on her face… Ben sees her. She's disheartened. She's dejected. She's furious.

He knows. Through the bond, her feelings hit him like waves one after the other. Punctuated with her voice in his head:

 _How could you_

 _Murderer_

 _Oh Luke_

 _There is no hope for you_

After the bond closes, he stays on one knee… feeling her fade. The echo of her last thought reverberating in his head.

 _There is no hope for you_

No. He supposes there is not. As the sheer madness of his battle with Luke leeches out of his system, he's left with horror and regret. And paradoxically, horrified that he feels horror and regret. He's a storm of conflicting emotions – never at peace, swirling, confusing, torturing him.

There is no peace, only passion.

He repeats the Sith mantra and it empties him. It brings no solace. He feels like a shell. An empty shell. He aches.

He hears his platoon's movements behind him – collecting what intel they can from the mine and its previous occupants. If he stays here kneeling much longer, he'll look a fool. That would be twice in one day to be proven a fool in front of his army.

He stands and collects his force around him. He taps into his fury about being made a fool and pools the darkness around him. He is no empty shell. He is the most powerful force sensitive in the galaxy. He does not ache. He breathes in again, deeply, tapping into the force. He calls the dark and it answers him, a sense of empowerment fills his body once more. He is strong.

"There. Yes. That feels better" he thinks and he takes a breath and immediately heads to his shuttle.

"Hux," he commands over the comm, "prepare the Finalizer for my arrival. We shall meet in the war room to find the last rebels and destroy them for good."

"Yes Supreme Leader." Hux replies.

He'll find her. He'll find her and put an end to this struggle once and for all. After all, there is no peace, only passion.


	2. Chapter 2

13 jumps, 6 refueling stops, and a small repair later, Rey and the Rebels are still on the run. They are trying to put as much distance between themselves and the First Order as possible.

Leia is on the comms looking for a hideout for them, risking getting caught via First Order spies listening in… but they are DESPERATE. Leia doesn't remember being this desperate.

No Luke.

No leadership. All souls lost on the bridge 6 days ago.

"Maker, has it only been 6 days?" she thinks. She's tired. In a moment of weakness, she feels the despair creep up. Her only son being the cause of this. How could she be such a fool? She should have known. She should have done EVERYTHING differently. Guilt overcomes her and she retreats to her quarters on the Falcon.

Her chest aches. It's been aching since the bridge attack – she suspects that her time in space has affected her health much deeper than she first thought. What can she do? There are no med droids on the falcon. The medics shuttle didn't even make it to Crait.

So much death. She feels like an empty shell. She wants to reach out to Luke – maybe his spirit will guide her now? Maybe he can STILL help…

* * *

Chewie grumbles low to Rey: "You are asleep at the wheel again". He nudges her foot with his giant leg and she's startled out of her sleep.

"What? Oh kriff Chewie, sorry."

He just looks at her with sympathy, nods and says. "We are approaching Cillisium. Go tell whoever is on deck for landing to get everyone ready."

Rey snaps out of the chair's restraints. "Will do."

She shuffles off to the inner belly of the Falcon and asks Lt. Rayda who's on deck for landing.

"Finn, but he's finally fallen asleep. I'll do it. What's the ETA?" she asks Rey

"6 minutes by the last calculation – but truly 4 when we drop out of light speed. I'll comm if there is weather. Get everyone ready – we want to be in and out just like last time."

"Yes ma'am Commander Rey."

Rey paused, puzzled – looking after her, but she had already turned around heading to prepare the crew.

Commander? She thought… ummmm since when? No matter – she's needed in the cockpit. She heads back to Chewie as the Falcon shudders and drops out of light speed.

Back in her chair on the bridge, she straps in and Chewie and her work in efficient silence approaching the atmosphere of Cillisium.

"Remind me what this planet is like again?" Chewie asks Rey.

"It's a gaseous planet. Crappy weather and even crappier atmosphere. Breathers should be prepped and ready for the party venturing outside, and I've got the Falcon's air purification optimized for the high toxicity. We gotta get in, get the supplies, and get the hell out."

Chewie nodded and flicked on landing gear and approach guide.

The Falcon become enveloped in orange and yellow gases. Swirling clouds of a dirty mustard colour made visibility zero on the bridge. The Scanner showed huge mountains combined with cavernous craters and gorges.

"Not an easy landing." Rey surmised.

"The coordinates have us on a landing strip in 22 parsecs outside the city." Chewie said. "who's on deck for the supply run."

"I am. Unfortunately,." Rey sighed. "And a pilot name Eric. Big tall blonde guy with the arm injury?"

"Oh yeah. OK. Get back in less than 60 if you can."

"I'll try Chewie. Don't keep the comm on the whole time though OK? This isn't the friendliest of planets. I'll check in on you in 20-mark increments".

Chewie nods and says: "Got it. Be safe"

Rey gets to the docking bay to prep for the supply run. Gathers the breathing apparatus, double-checks the lightweight speeder, grabs her staff and waits for the tall blonde guy to show.

* * *

Still no sign of them in the past 3 days? How is this possible?" Hux questions the intel officer on the bridge. His hands are clasped behind his back. He's trying his best to really look authoritative and in charge, and everyone knows it.

"Last unconfirmed sighting was 4 days ago in the Altrueen system. Nothing since then sir. We have our entire network on high alert for any signature remotely resembling the Falcon." The officer nervously glances at Kylo Ren, silently listening on.

"So 4 days ago you think a ship resembling the Falcon was in the Altrueen system?" Hux questions the obvious. Again.

"That's correct sir." The officer's voice trembles slightly – awaiting some kind of outburst from Kylo Ren.

None came.

The bridge is silent for a moment. Eerily so.

"Dismissed." Kylo doesn't even look at the officer as he sends him from the bridge. Noticeably relieved, the officer quickly scurries off.

Without another word, Kylo strides away towards his personal quarters. Upon entering, he stands for a moment, coming to a realization he should have thought of DAYS ago.

If he saw Rey through the bond on _Crait_ , their Force bond _couldn't_ be the work of Snoke.

He's overwhelmed with the realization. How did he miss that? They are still bonded. He may still get to see her yet.

Although, maybe that vision was some kind of aftershock? Maybe Snoke was so powerful that his bond just faded after his death and wasn't completely broken.

Frustrated, he runs his fingers through his hair and decides it's past time he did some research on the matter.

Pulling up his datapad, he starts with the Sith archives he has access to searching for anything related to Force Bonds.

He pours over documents – theories of how bonds are formed, and nurtured. Known bonds between Master & Padawan and family members of force sensitives.

"Family members…" he thinks. He remembers the vision he had of Rey's parents: wretched couple. Desperate selfishness seeps off of them as they sell their unwanted daughter to Plutt. The vision feels real. Very real.

"Related to Rey… I don't feel it," he thinks. He focuses though, on the vision. He's unsure if he's only trying to recall it, or actually relive it. He remembers it very clearly: hearing the child scream

 _NO! Come back!_

Anguish of the child. Being held by a monster saying "Quiet child." The child not understanding why her parents are leaving. Why she can't come with them. Why she's here with this huge monster?

His chest constricts as the child's grief and confusion encompasses him. He sees her parents – knows they are junk traders, her mom occasionally selling her body when ends don't meet.

"Ugh!" he severs the memory, disgusted with the people who discarded Rey so easily. And for so little.

He feels slightly ill. Their bond is indeed powerful if it is awakening his conscience for a girl sold into slavery. Forget the past, he thinks. Kill it if you have to.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey feels ill.

She thinks it has to do with the toxic air of the planet she is currently on. It makes her nervous about the reliability of her breather.

Don't panic Rey, don't panic…she thinks.

Eric (the blonde guy) and her are on their way back to the Falcon. It's slow going b/c the light speeder is struggling with the weight of their supply tow. Food & water mostly. But fuel cells and a few weapons as well. The weapons made her laugh. They were older than what she was used to on Jakku.

"20 marks out Chewie. See you in a bit." She closed the comm for security, then realized (what an idiot I am) she used Chewie's name. A known Rebel sympathizer.

Eric frowned at her sharply. He noticed.

"What? I'm new to this." She mumbled to herself over the sound of the speeder's high-pitched (straining) engine whine.

They couldn't see anything. Speeding along in this yellow gas was closer to swimming than anything else. Eric was guiding them via the nav link alone.

Rey still felt ill. But she no longer felt like it was the planet. She felt abandoned all of a sudden. She felt thrown away, like garbage. She felt desolate and alone and her heart ached horribly. She shut her eyes tight and willed the sensation away – where did it come from anyway? She needed to focus, she's on a mission.

 _I'm not alone_

 _People love me_

She forced her mind to focus on her friends: Finn, Poe, Leia, Chewie. Even BB-8.

 _I'm not alone anymore_

She willed herself to feel better. The familiar waver begun. Sounds faded slightly in the background… she felt a depth around herself – like an opening. She felt like standing in a large empty room. She felt _HIM._

She gasped.

He looked up. Their eyes locked. For a moment just them, looking at each other.

Stillness. Rey couldn't speak.

"What is on your face?" he asked. Completely taken aback, he was puzzled by the picture she posed. Bent over something, clothes flying all around her, with full helmet and breathing mask on.

She panicked.

 _Oh maker he'll find us._

"I will eventually." He said nodding. She forgot to protect her thoughts in her panic. "You can't run forever."

She stared at him. His tall figure, clad in all black – looking all the part the Supreme Leader. He regarded her quizzically. Studying her, he approached.

She panicked even more.

 _Stay back!_

"You aren't alone, you're clearly on a speeder, on a planet without breathable air." He looked smug, that bastard.

 _Smug bastard. Just leave us alone! Go be Supreme Leader and Force choke a Stormtrooper!_

He just continued to look at her. The tiniest smirk twitched the corners of his mouth at her thoughts.

She closed her eyes and willed him to disappear. She gathered the force around her, desperately hoping to sever their connection. She felt something – a catch? A ripple? She opened her eyes.

 _Thank the maker._

He was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey was getting ready to sleep. After piloting the Falcon for 8 hours and going on a supply-run, she was beat.

The Falcon was jammed. People slept everywhere – even on the gangways. She retreated to her smugglers cabinet, curled up in her filthy blanket (at least it was thick and warm) and closed her eyes ready for sleep to take her.

 _Damn him._

She was terrified he saw her today. Should she tell Leia? Rey being on the ship was actually putting the entire Rebellion at risk. With their connection, he may always be able to get clues to their whereabouts.

She felt overwhelmed at that moment. She should go into exile and protect the last spark of the rebellion. Was she destined to be alone for eternity? Tears fell. A familiar sense of loneliness overcame her and she wobbled between needing to stay desperately with her friends and needing to protect them from Kylo Ren.

 _Kylo Ren._

Why is he doing this? Doesn't he realize he has a choice? He's always had a choice? She believed in Ben so fully. Remembering his eyes when she told him about her visions of the Dark Side on Ahch-To, she feels serene all of a sudden. He looked at her with such immediate understanding. She felt waves of empathy and something like kindness coming off of him in that moment in the hut. He looked at her like he wanted to hug her. Hug her. That's why she reached out.

 _I've never felt so alone._

 _You're not alone._

 _Neither are you. It's not too late._

Their words come back and she feels them again. Can hear them again. She wishes for them again, him reassuring her. It felt so good. She felt loved.

She remembers the Throne Room. The moment the light saber came to her grasp. The moment Ben saved her. She remembers fighting, yet not being scared. She remembers pulling from Ben's strength – feeling powerful – knowing exactly what the next moves were. She remembers it felt more like a dance than a fight to the death.

The familiar waver begun again. Sounds faded slightly in the background, a deep feeling, an opening around her. She felt _HIM._

 _NO. Not again!_

She opened her eyes. To her utter horror – he was sitting right in front of her cross-legged. Her room was so confined, his image was close. Too close.

 _WHA?!_

She was frozen. Her eyes widened as did his. She didn't speak, didn't move a muscle. He looked like Ben. Looking at him, he was Ben. His hair was tousled, he looked so young to her at that moment.

 _Ben._

The tears came. They came, and came, and came and soon she was close to sobbing.

"How are you planning on killing me Ben? Will you shoot us out of the sky from afar? Or are you looking forward to putting your saber through me?"

His face contorted in anguish for a moment. He gaped at her, unable to hide his horror at the very thought of those deeds. His repulsion at the thought wasn't lost on her. Hope for Ben opened up in her heart like a dam, renewed hope overcame her and it felt like the Force was signing all around them.

He looked away, closed his eyes and sighed.

Around them, the Force swirled. Rey was comforted, and she felt a bit better for some reason. Was Ben doing that?

Ben turned to Rey, lying down right in front of him. He saw her rough, tattered blanket. He saw her injury bandaged on her shoulder from the Throne Room. He saw her. He reached out so slowly, as if asking permission, and wiped a newly fallen tear from her eye.

"Bloody hell, Rey", his voice cracked with emotion. He was barely keeping it together. The thought of killing Rey physically hurt. He squinted his eyes in pain as he relived his father's face with the red crackling blade protruding from his back.

It was too much for him. He felt her love and hope and kindness and goodness seeping off of her and into him like a warm bath. He was trying desperately to get a hold of his emotions. He was failing.

Tears gathered. He felt them. He HATED them. He loathed them. He refused to let them fall, but the moment and his feelings were not lost on Rey.

He heard Rey gasp, and then all of sudden her arms were around him. She held him fiercely, her head nestled under his chin.

"Ben. Oh Ben. I'm not giving up. I won't lose hope. I promise. I'm here, I'm here.".

He felt like a man torn in two. His conscience is newly awakened and he cannot seem to separate himself as he used to. He feels her corrupting him with her light. He thinks he wants it.

He wraps his arms around her, crushing her body to his. The embrace was desperate for both of them. Comfort. Relief. Safety.

Their Force signatures came together, intertwined. The Force was singing, singing for them, for their bond. Forces of darkness and pain with lightness and hope rising to meet it. The Force sang. Sang a song unsung for thousands of years.

It sang for the balance.

They both felt it. They were both immersed in it – their minds wholly open to each other. Rey saw Ben as a child, feeling rejected and abandoned by his parents. She saw Luke fearful of him, never showing him love, only distrust. She heard Snoke in Ben's mind – twisting him. She saw Snoke torturing Ben into submission, the first time he tried to escape his clutches. Rey saw everything and understood.

She was his only hope.

Ben saw Rey. Saw her raw pain at the abandonment all while desperately clinging to the hope they were coming back. He saw her narrowly escape many attempts on her life, on her person, saw her fight off men over and over again. He saw her staggering, lost in the desert. That time she went too far and almost died. All for a rumoured new ship to salvage. He saw her starving, more than once… going 3 days one time without any food. Ben saw everything and understood. And above all this, she wasn't bitter. She wasn't cruel. She was pure light.

She was his only hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Leia woke up. She was disoriented and hazy from sleep. She was resting in the captain's quarters on the Millennium Falcon – which were dreary at best. She was surrounded by Han everywhere – every bolt, every surface, every scratch and dent reminded her of him. It was awful. She missed him so much and found it extremely hard to keep putting on a brave face for the 47 people on board that she still led.

She sat up exhausted, unsure of the time. In space, there really is no way to understand the time of day and she wondered how long she had slept.

The ship was quiet. The plan was to make a stop in the Drosulu system and pick up another ship. It was far too risky for the entire Rebellion to be on board a single ship. She wondered how close they were. Then, she wondered how close the First Order was and shivered.

She sat on the side of the bed, her mind swirling with options… she wished she had some help. The decisions she was making were hers alone, and she wasn't feeling so confident these days.

She felt raw. The loss of Han and Luke in the span of a few weeks weighed very heavily on her heart and her hope. She felt like it was beginning to drag her down. She felt a bit desperate – and even in her darkest hour, Leia never felt desperate.

She got up and padded over to the viewport window – a tiny circle on the port side of the Falcon – and looked out at the inky blackness. She decided to call out to the Force. She decided to seek guidance, any guidance, anywhere she could get it.

It's been a long time, like 22 years, since she firmly meditated on the Force. The last time she did it, it was because she was so lost with Ben. And the guidance she got seemed to guide him right into Snoke's hands.

 _WHY?!_

She shook her head. She was taught to trust the Force. Always. No one can see to all ends, and giving yourself over to the Force with complete trust is what leads to the answer. But she wasn't so sure she could trust the Force anymore. Not after Ben. Not after Ben.

She refocused herself, closed her eyes, and reached out. She felt faint Force signature of Rey on board, she felt a stronger signature, a more familiar one, all of a sudden all around her.

 _Leia._

She heard the whisper in her head. She felt comfort reach out and try to hold her, surround her.

 _Luke_.

She couldn't see him, but felt him. Thank the Maker – he was here. She felt a fleeting ripple in the space around her and immediately felt his firm presence beside her.

 _We were all wrong Leia. Everyone but you. You trusted the Force and sent Ben to me. His dark power shook me and I showed him distrust and fear when he needed to be taught. You can't understand this Leia, but I think he's on the right path._

She gasped, her eyes wide with shock and said aloud: "How can you SAY that Luke? You're right! I don't understand!" her voice trembled with anguish. She held her arms around herself, hugging herself – trying to stave off the chill creeping up all around her.

 _Leia, trust the Force. He's not lost. Just delayed._

Leia saw a shimmer in front of her, it looked like Luke was taking form…

And then it was gone. The connection was quiet and the sounds of the Falcon and sense of her surroundings came back to her. She knew she was once again alone.

Sighing deeply, she turned back to the viewport and looked out into the black. She wondered aloud, "Ben is on the right path? He's supposed to wage war with the Rebellion?" she shook her head. It made no sense to her. "Is he some kind of sacrifice I'm supposed to make? Giving up my only son? For what? For what?"

She rested her head against the view port – the tempered glass and steel were like ice and it cooled her feverish distress for a moment.

She breathed in deeply, once again feeling Rey's Force signature – and Leia smiled at the immediate comfort the girl somehow gave. Rey's presence on board gave Leia much needed strength, both through the Force and otherwise.

A spark of hope lit in Leia's chest. "This must simply mean it's not too late. This must mean we still have hope." Looking out into the void she could see a nebula in the distance, beautiful purple and pink swirling gases, like millions of stars dancing in an embrace. Her heart filled and felt healed, whole.

"Thank you Luke."

With herself renewed, she firmed her resolve and got dressed and ready for another day of fleeing and survival. She was ready to lead her small band again, ready to take on the First Order. She was ready to trust the Force with her life once more.

"Let's begin" she said, opening the hatch and marching towards the Falcon's cockpit.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey felt groggy from all of the crying she did last night.

She opened her eyes; they felt swollen and raw. She groaned and sat up, careful not to clunk her head on the pipe protruding in her little smuggler's cabinet she called a bedroom.

She remembered hugging Ben. She remembered Ben's face when she asked him how he planned to finish the Rebellion… she remembered falling asleep with his presence beside her in this tiny little closet. She felt a faint shimmer of comfort, like a left-over scent still lingering in the room. They had comforted each other last night. Somehow still enemies? She wondered.

She put on her belt and overshawl, securing and cinching it tightly. She pulled on her sleeves and boots and unlatched the access panel (bedroom door) and nimbly climbed out into the main gangway to the fuel cell chamber (sleeping quarters for 7 members of the Rebellion). She walked to the refresher, amazed that it wasn't occupied – the ship was quiet.

She felt a slight ripple – Leia probing her – probably checking on her. And she smiled and sent warmth and greetings back.

Today they were supposed to split up. They were landing on a planet in the Drosulu system (not all were given the name to protect information as best they can) and there they would get another ship. Leia's contacts spanned far and wide and a diplomat from Onkuru answered with a large freighter ship that would serve as their Mothership for the time being. Supplies and more crew were included, and today felt like a day of hope to Rey. A step in the right direction at least.

She headed to the cockpit, her thoughts clouded by Ben. She felt in her heart that he was still good. She felt like if she could just get him out of the First Order – that he would be happy.

"Rey of sunshine! Thank the Maker I'm exhausted." Poe was piloting the Falcon, there were 6 pilots in total on board: all taking shifts. Poe gave her his best dazzling smile. She tried to return it.

"We will be landing shortly – is Leia up? This is her meeting after all." Poe leaned back in the captain's chair and rubbed his neck.

"Yes, Leia's up. I sense she's on her way." Rey said as she slipped into the co-pilot's chair and reviewed the control panel to ensure all was well. Poe raised his eyebrows at her… he was still getting used to this Force "mumbo-jumbo" he liked to call it. She quickly changed the subject before he could tease her about her weird abilities.

"Fuel capacity seems too low." She mumbled to herself frowning, "what's eating the fuel?"

Poe sighed. "This ship is made for 12 people tops. We have 47. Between the air quality and water re-treatment the Falcon is burning fuel just to keep the lights on for us."

Rey frowned. This new ship couldn't have come at a better time. Poe got up and stretched, making a ridiculously loud ' _araghhhhh_ ' sound as he did. She snickered under her breath – she found sometimes people were funny and strange and she was still getting used to being in the company of so many people, all the time.

"Oh and I suppose Jedi's don't get kinks in their systems, huh?" Poe teased with a wicked smile on his face. "Listen kid, when you are my age – you'll groan. Jedi or not."

He smiled and moved to leave.

"I'll collect the General and then I'm getting some shut-eye. Don't go lifting any boulders without me." Smiling, he left.

She shuffled over to the pilot's chair smiling. Poe did love to tease her. She shook her head, still laughing at him.

"Lifting rocks" she said aloud, smirking.

"What rocks?" Chewie grumbled from the cockpit door, hunching over to come inside and fold his huge frame in the small bridge. "Asteroid belt? Here?" he lumbered in, bent half over, eyes scanning the view port.

Rey scooted over to co-pilot chair out of respect for the Wookie. He mentioned it's hard for him to sit where he sat with Han… still too soon. So they silently agreed he's always pilot.

"No Chewie, no rocks… I was mumbling to myself." Rey said, laughing.

"You do that a lot." Chewie's low growl was gruff, but kind.

"Yeah well, I was alone a lot. I'm used to talking to myself." Rey meant it to be funny, but Chewie's face fell when her words came out. He busied himself with the controls, but she felt him glancing over at her. She felt his concern and sympathy welling off of him towards her like a wave.

Rey reached over and pressed the comm for Leia's quarters, "We are approaching the planet General. Make ready the landing party."

She was met with silence and tried again. "General Leia?"

Still nothing. She didn't want to make a general announcement over the comm – sleep is precious to those who are getting it and everyone was working around the clock…

She decided to find Leia another way. She reached out with the Force… found her walking on her way to the cockpit.

 _Hello Rey. I'm on my way to the bridge._

Rey smiled. Leia never ceased to impress Rey. She seemed wise beyond her years. She looked up to Leia and wished that she could do more for her. She wished she could've saved Han, and brought Ben back.

Leia arrived in the cockpit and placed a hand on Rey's shoulder. "All in time, Rey. The Force will reveal it all in time." Rey looked up puzzled, but was interrupted by Chewie:

"I'd like to accompany your landing party Leia. You may need protection here; we haven't been in the Drosulu system in years. It can't be safe anymore." Chewie's concern came through in his throaty growl.

"Nowhere is safe anymore Chewie," Leia said. "I need Rey to accompany me, along with Commander Poe, Lt. Rayda and Eric. "I need you here. The Falcon needs repairs desperately and you only have a short time to complete them."

Chewie and Rey's eyes met. He nodded in agreement. "I'll stay with Rose and figure out the fuel burn ratio so we don't run through our cells so quickly."

Leia smiled and nodded sagely. "Rey, let's speak a moment please." It wasn't a question. Leia rarely asked permission.

"Uh. Yes of course." Rey got up and Chewie waved them both on in a 'yes I'm fine thanks for asking' way and Rey found herself hiding her amusement as she followed the General to the main lounge on the Falcon.

The lounge was filthy and crowded and there were 3 people sleeping in the corner. Voices were hushed out of respect for those sleeping, and when Leia entered, those awake in the room got on their feet and saluted.

Leia laughed, a lovely tinkling sound that lifted everyone's spirits. "Aren't we past saluting anymore?" the room laughed and relaxed. Leia turned to Rey, "We should find somewhere private." Rey nodded and thought the air quality nook would do nicely.

"Follow me." She told Leia. And then, in a moment, realized she just gave the General an order. She turned awkwardly and stammered: "I mean, um, please come this way?" Rey's innocent face betrayed her embarrassment and Leia couldn't help but laugh again.

"Yes my dear, lead the way." Leia gently turned Rey around and affectionately pushed her forward.

Once they rounded the corner to the dead-end that was the access to the air quality components of the ship, Rey turned to face Leia.

"I have something to tell you." Rey said. She was nervous. She blurted those words out – thinking she needed to tell Leia about her Force Bond with Ben. But then, she panicked…. What if Leia left her on this planet and abandoned her because Ben might trace their location through her?

Leia watched Rey struggle – felt her panic rise, felt her fear of being alone permeate the air around them.

"Child, please." Leia reached out and grasped both of Rey's hands in hers. "How about I begin? I also have something I wanted to discuss with you. I'm bringing you with me to meet an old Ambassador of the Republic. He's been loyal to the Rebellion and is provided us with the ship and supplies we desperately need. However; we could be walking into a trap."

Rey's eyes widened. "But you said he's loyal to the Rebellion..."

Leia's look softened. "This is the most difficult lesson I've learned Rey, but; betrayal never comes from a stranger." Rey looked at Leia's steely gaze, her strength came out towards Rey and Rey was once again, in awe of the Princess. "We must be prepared. Every single time." She said to Rey.

Leia continued, "I need you to open your senses to the Force. I need you to probe the very first people who come to meet our party at the rendezvous point. Look for the weakest person, someone in the background perhaps? A pilot, a servant. Probe them for information through the Force. Find out if we are in danger. You are stronger than I."

Rey straightened, but was unsure. "I… I've never really done that Leia. I don't know that I know how…"

"Rey, we have no time for you to not know." Leia looked at Rey somberly. "You've read the Jedi texts, yes? From Ahch-To?"

Rey nodded, "…yes…. But I…"

"You've probed me to find out where I am and if I'm ok? Yes?" Leia prodded.

"Yes."

Leia sighed, satisfied. "It's the same thing, only you need more intention to find out something specific. Probe for nervousness, fear of being found out, knowledge of people hiding in wait. A codeword." She held out her hand to Rey. "It's time to be a Jedi Rey." She said.

Rey looked down at Leia – standing so small in front of her. With her hand out. _Her hand out just as Ben's hand was out to her in the Throne Room._ Her chest hitched at the memory and she swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

Rey clasped Leia's hand and smiled down at her.

"I'm ready." She said.

Rey hoped she sounded more convinced of that then she actually felt.


	7. Chapter 7

The small landing party gathered at the docking bay on the Falcon. General Leia, Rey, Poe, were accompanied by another pilot Eric, and Alorna Rayda, a Lieutenant with the Rebellion since she was 16. Everyone were armed with phasers, with Eric being the real muscle in weaponry holstering a small automatic cannon phaser, complete with a flame-thrower (stolen from the First Order).

They were taking the speeder, with 5 on board, it was tight. Poe piloted and Eric covered their front and right flanks, while Rey & Lt. Rayda covered the other flank and back.

General Leia wanted to take no chances on this meeting.

She debriefed them in the cargo bay as the prepped their weapons and performed final gear checks.

Leia informed the team about the Ambassador from Onkuru.

"Ambassador Akio Tul was counted on by the Rebellion in the Battle of Hoth, which turned out to be one of the single worst battlefield defeats suffered by the Rebel Alliance." Leia sighed deeply, "Truly, Crait may now take its place. Regardless, Ambassador Tul wasn't wholly trusted by the Alliance then, and the defeat made the mistrust grow. He continued to support the Rebellion in purely non-official ways and has regularly been out of contact. We are not to trust him. But we are desperate." Leia pointedly looks at each of the four in front of the speeder.

"Understood?" she asks.

"Yes ma'am." The group answers in unison.

"Let's go. Be alert and vigilant." Leia adjusts her gun and boards the speeder.

They get settled as Leia nods to the docking bay door operator and she releases the lock and the ramp begins to descend. The plan is to meet the Ambassador's small party just outside of a trading town, in the middle of a crop worker camp in the agricultural quadrant of the planet. The Ambassador will be accompanied by 3 other individuals, and they are to barter for the 'sale' of the freighter. When, in truth, the freighter will be given to Leia and the Rebellion completely packed with supplies.

Rey focuses on what Leia had asked her to perform. Leia described the Ambassador, so she was hopeful she would be able to pick the old man (with robotic legs) out from the group quite easily.

While still guarding their flank as Poe pilots them away from the Falcon to the small town, Rey pushes out with the Force… reaching out to feel anything and everything around her.

She feels small scrub grasses clinging to rocks, their signature strong because of how tenacious they cling to life… and then she feels the calmer grasses, more delicate insect signatures coming to her.

She feels small lifeforms, under the ground burrowing – she feels small fear signatures as the speeder passes over these tiny creatures, frightening them with the noise and vibration of the engine.

Then she feels people – or – what could be called the people of Onkuru. Humanoid in that they have 2 arms, 2 legs… but their skin is lizard-like with no hair. Their scales are known for the beauty and designs and their society has a robust and sophisticated culture and ruling class (similar to a monarchy on other human planets).

Rey goes deeper into the Force signature of the Onkuru – she feels their strength. She can begin to tell an adolescent from an adult and tries to reach out further into one Onkuru in particular.

She feels their fatigue at the day, how hard they worked the day prior… she begins to feel their unhappiness in their work… their impatience that their life is spent labouring in the fields. She begins to feel this Onkuru's desire to run away, but fear of not finding any other work.

Rey lets go, satisfied that she will be able to probe their party with the Force. She just needs to wait until they are little closer…

Rey notices Leia watching her – and gives her a reassuring nod. The women need not say anything else. They both focus on the important task in front of them.

* * *

Kylo Ren was sweating profusely as he slashed the 4 remaining training droids with his sabre. He was injured in 2 different places because he set them on one of the highest danger settings to burn some of his pent-up energy out.

His shoulder injury burned and infuriated him because he was sloppy in his parry and paid the price.

He knows better.

He leaped over the last approaching droid – the droid stops immediately and ascends to meet him mid-air. He has a fraction of a second before another injury, likely to his exposed back. He channels the Force around him without thinking and lets it guide his sabre straight down (while he is upside down, so he's thrusting straight up) and the droid is nicely impaled on the lightsaber.

He finishes the rotation and lands on his feet, covered in sweat, breath heaving in his chest.

He doesn't wait to savour anything, instead immediately marches to the medbay to have his annoying injuries attended to.

He leaves the training room, holsters his saber, and heads towards the medical facilities. He's frowning and going over the 2 idiot injuries he allowed.

He was distracted.

He blamed her.

As he marched through the corridor, he didn't really see how anyone and everyone in his path simply pressed themselves to the walls to avoid him. He was in his own mind – walking on autopilot.

 _Impossible._

He thinks. The whole situation is impossible. He thought they would rule together, and the naïve girl keeps thinking that this is simply good versus evil. He shakes his head as he enters medbay and barges into a waiting chair.

As the droids assess his injuries and natter on about his treatment, he tunes them out – still lost in his own thoughts.

He wants to remember his vision of them both – he's seen her by his side. They were together, encircled with power and resplendent. But as he reached into his own mind for the vision again, he couldn't really say anything else about it… the vision was mysterious still.

He assumed b/c of the feeling of power he had in the vision, that they were on board the Finalizer ruling the Galaxy. But as he probed… he thought maybe that wasn't quite right.

He knew for sure that he did NOT see himself ever on the Millennium Falcon. EVER. So if Rey wasn't on the Finalizer, and he wasn't on the Falcon – where were they?

Kylo Ren was studying quite aggressively both the Sith and Jedi texts on Force Bonds, Force visions, and the making, nurturing and breaking of those.

He found it quite interesting that both the Sith and the Jedi orders saw relatively eye-to-eye on these matters.

Force visions for the most part, escaped the Sith order with only a portion of the masters able to harness these. They were steeped in rituals and a kind of sorcery that not all Sith Lords practiced. For those that didn't practice, they never expected a Force vision and most wouldn't attempt at trying to trigger one.

For the Jedi, when and if Force visions happened, you were to be a passive participant – allowing the vision to find you when and if the Force decreed it. You were to share the vision with peers for robust interpretation, particularly if the vision didn't feel resolved.

For Force Bonds, the most information he found was about the bonds between family members. There were a few documented cases in the Jedi anthology of Force Bonds between life mates as well, but in every case he found, the Bond was described as weak, and forming after a significant event – like the birth of their first child. He found no example of a Force Bond between enemies, or bonds forming when 2 Force-sensitives probing each other's minds. He found that no bond ever was described as a 'meeting.' That astral-projection was only possible by the strongest masters, and there were very few examples of it being sustained for a long period of time.

"Well uncle, I guess in the end you were a damn Jedi Master after all…" Ren had that thought to himself as he read that passage just the night before.

He shook his head, attempting to clear it from the unpleasant memory of the true power Luke had shown him on Crait. He was sick of thinking of this Force Bond – of obsessing over it. This was why he threw himself into the training room earlier. He needed a distraction desperately.

The droids around him chattered on about bactic and dressing the wounds and he ignored them, got up and strode out of the room towards the bridge.

"Annoying Hux should clear my mind." He thought to himself. The preening General really got under his skin. He headed to the bridge to ensure the General was reminded who truly held the power on this ship.


	8. Chapter 8

The landing party approaches their agreed to meeting place. Rey is focused on pushing out through the Force to ensure they are safe… she looking for signs that it's a trap.

She feels nothing that she thinks is suspicious – normal nervousness from the party in the distance.

Leia instructs Poe to slow and approach with caution. "Everyone on alert please. Act relieved to see them, but keep your fingers on the triggers." The speeder slows and banks slightly as Poe expertly approaches the party beside the large hanger, standing in front of 3 other smaller speeders. Lt. Rayda surveys the roofs and corners of the small port, looking for snipers or similar.

As the speeder's engine winds down, kicking up dust and leaves on approach, Rey squints into the double sun and shields her eyes to take a better look at the group in the distance. 3 Onkuru stand in a group, one a full head taller than the other 2.

Both of the smaller Onkuru had scales/skin the colour of sand – light beige brown. The one on the right had what looked to be a horned beard framed his/her face. Both were wearing the simple white robes with wide belts native to the planet. The third in the party Rey immediately assumed was Ambassador Tul. She asked Leia:

"is he the tall one in the middle?"

Leia nodded: "He's the green one. He's older than dirt, the Onkuru live considerably longer than humans. I think he's as old as Yoda for Maker's sake."

Rey looked perplexed, "Who is Yoda?" she asked.

"Not now Rey, concentrate. What do you feel?" Leia focused her eyes on her.

"I feel them looking, observing. They are all armed…" she pauses, focusing her probing on them one at a time. "One is more nervous then the others… considerably. Worried about payment? Worried about not getting paid?" she shakes her head "His thoughts are confusing. They revolve around some kind of payment."

"What about Tul?" Leia asks… "Quickly now." Their speeder is close and they'll be getting out to meet them and Leia needed some reassurance before disembarking. Rey stares at the taller green Onkuru, his robes were blowing in the wind, the green of his scales shimmering the sunlight off – he was slightly reflective. She pushes out with the Force, feeling for his thoughts and signature.

The first thing she was met with was his pain, his legs just below the knees were robotic, but the fusion was still quite painful for him. The pain was forefront, and she pushed past it deeper as the speeder she was in shifted slightly and shuddered to a stop.

"He's looking forward to seeing you Leia. He's in pain, and thinks he's dying. He wants to leave a legacy of some kind. I'm sorry Leia – this is harder than I thought." Rey looked worried, "But I don't sense danger. Not yet."

Leia pats Rey's hand, "That's good. Well done. Let's go."

Eric got out first with Lt. Rayda waiting and pulling up the rear. Poe, Rey and Leia got out and with the Rebels flanking Leia on either side, began to approach the 3 Onkuru. Leia was dressed as an old man with a hood up and a cane, and she played the part quite well – leaning heavily on the stick.

Rey wished her lightsaber worked, it was in holster pack, but pretty worthless as is. She still carried it – it was very weird – she went everywhere with the pieces. Leaving them behind always felt so _wrong_ to her.

She continued to probe the Onkuru as best she could. She threw the Force out in a wider circle of their surroundings, making sure they were alone. She felt the wildlife, insects and such… and felt a ship far away in the distance, but nothing else. No other life signatures around.

Tul began to walk towards them, his 2 companions flanking him on either side. Tul spread his arms out and his voice carried over to them: "Greetings! Welcome to Onkuru!". His voice had a warble kind of quality to it, and Rey was trying not to cringe as his reptilian face seemed to mimic a 'smile' but it definitely felt …. well… reptilian.

Leia continued to wobble along on the crutch, and did kind of an absent-minded 'old man' wave to Tul. Poe chuckled under his breath and glanced over at Rey.

The 2 groups finally met on the laneway, Leia's group on the packed down dirt and Tul's group standing on the grass of the meadow. They were close enough to hear each other, but neither group was coming to clasp hands.

Rey continued to probe Tul – his legs were bothering him and he was eager to see the Princess's face. He looked at the group one by one and met Rey's eyes. Rey saw Tul's family, saw the first ship he flew, saw the first man he killed. She saw his legs blown off in battle, she was overwhelmed with so many images and visions of his past, she had to pull back, found herself a bit dizzy.

Leia was the first to speak, causing Tul to stop observing Rey. "Akio Tul, it's been a long time old friend."

Tul pulled his lizard eyes off of Rey and down to the small, frail-looking bundle leaning on the crutch.

"Indeed Princess. Are you well?" concerned, his eyes softened.

"I am Akio. This is a ruse. And please call me Leia. There is no more throne for me to claim."

The groups were quiet for a moment, and Leia asked: "Are you well Akio? What news do you have for us?"

Tul turned slight and motioned the group to follow him to the large hanger behind them. "Let us walk and talk Princess." He blinked and raised his hands to stop her from admonishing him for the title, "you will always be Princess to me. I'm an old man, don't ask me to change my habits now, please." Again, his reptilian smile gave Rey a shiver up her spine, but Leia genuinely laughed.

"Fair enough. Lead the way please." The groups came together, but not too closely. The smaller Onkuru stepped out of the groups way – clearly planning on taking up the rear, but Poe and Lt. Rayda hung back, motioning them both to walk ahead of them. The 2 regarded each other, said something in their native tongue and the did as Poe directed and began to walk ahead of the group.

Rey tried probing again – went for the Onkuru with the horned beard, she reached out with the force as she jogged slightly to catch up and stay very close to Leia.

The Onkuru now behind her was the worried one. She pushed out with the force for more from his emotions. She felt the nerves, jittery, immediately making her too feel nervous. She tried to sneak a peek at him over her shoulder, and he seemed calm. But she didn't really know how to read the Onkuru's face… they were very static and lizard-like. The only thing she noticed was his yellow eyes darting side to side… but his actions were almost exactly what Lt. Rayda was doing right behind him as well.

The 2 groups approached the hanger and Tul motioned them to an open doorway to the groups left.

Rey pushed out with the Force again – trying to 'see' their surroundings – what was in the hanger? She felt no life forms, and got a faint signature from that ship in the far distance, and also felt some workers in a ground vehicle even further than that ship.

Leia glanced over at Rey – looking for a sign – and Rey gave her a nod, indicating she still doesn't feel danger.

Tul enters the hanger first, then Eric. Eric motions for Leia to wait and Poe and Lt. Rayda both focus their full attention on the other 2 Onkuru.

Eric disappears into the dark hanger and Ray follows him with the Force – waiting for a sudden change. Eric proceeds with caution as his eyes adjust to the dark hanger, he follows Tul and can clearly see in the distance a huge outline of a ship. The light is coming through gaps in the roof and the freighter is quite a large ship. Eric surveys the room quickly, his eyes scanning the corners for hiding places or angles of ambush. The place is empty – except for the ship. He can't see anything behind the ship, so he switches his angle and quickly hunkers on his haunches to search under and the other side of the ship. Eric keeps his eye on Tul the whole time, who has stopped and is standing patiently beside the main port of the ship, with his hands behind his back.

Rey feels Eric's excitement as he surveys the large freighter, taking in the details.

Rey hears (hears?) Eric's thoughts quickly one after another. "It's a class C freighter. Looks like a GF model for fuel cells – complete with inflight fuel transfer. Capacity for a crew of at least 200. Man this is perfect for us."

Tul continues to quietly observe Eric, and Eric quickly turns on his heel to make his way back to the doorway to motion for the rest of the party to come inside.

Leia looks up at Rey for her read. "It's a big ship." Rey says.

Leia nods and steps into the darkness of the hanger.

* * *

In the war room on the Finalizer, Kylo Ren is hearing the latest intel regarding the rebels. One of the Intelligent Officers was speaking.

"Although we are having issues tracking the traitor Stormtrooper, for reasons unknown at this time, we have excellent intel that places the Millenium Falcon in the Drosulu system in the outer rim."

Kylo Ren turned to the officer, "Define excellent intel." he said abruptly.

The officer started slightly at the sound of Kylo's deep voice at the head of the table.

"A known First Order operative happens to be stationed on Onkuru. He's made contact and claims to have seen the Falcon with his own eyes."

"How old is this information?" Kylo stares at the officer, and probes him slightly – a feather touch for him, with the Force.

The officer visibly pales and feels very uncomfortable, but doesn't know why. "The transmission via our encrypted channels do take longer, and the Drosulu system is in the outer rim, so we put this info at a mere 4 hours old."

Kylo Ren stands immediately, "Prepare my ship. I'll see to this personally."

All of the Commanders at the table also stand, including General Hux who says, "We'll send your contingent to accompany you. Justice for Supreme Leader Snoke is finally at hand. Dismissed."

Kylo was already out of the room, how dare Hux dismiss him? He thought. He's lucky he doesn't break his windpipe from here.

Hux grabs one of the Commanders before he makes his exit. "Commander Uurlii. You will follow Kylo Ren amongst his platoon. You will observe and report every hour on the hour. And if you have a chance to blow up the Rebels where they stand, you'll take it. No question."

"Yes General Hux." Uurlii clipped a sharp salute and made his way to get his own ship ready for the quick departure to the Drosulu system.


	9. Chapter 9

Rey and Leia are the next to enter the hangar, it's dusty but cooler in there. Walking in, Rey misses the smells of the meadow and the grass as the hangar smells like engine lube, dust, and mouldy oil skin tarps.

Her eyes adjust and she sees Eric and Tul in the distance, standing under the huge ship.

Poe, Rayda and the other 2 Onkuru pulled up the rear and finally the entire group were standing in the dusty sunlight, dwarfed by the massive ship.

Tul does his lizard smile thing and beckons the group over. "First things first." He says and Rey finally sees that his tongue is forked. "Introductions are in order. Princess, I'd like you to meet my oldest son, Rulat." The Onkuru stepped forward and bowed slightly to Leia, keeping his eyes on her.

"Princess Leia, it's an honour." He says with that distinct warble quality that Onkuru have. "My father holds you in the highest regard. We are pleased to join the Rebellion once more."

Leia smiles demurely and returns the slight bow. "Thank Rulat, the pleasure is ours."

Tul motions to the second Onkuru, with the horned beard. "And this is my nephew, Orlat. He is my brother's first born and an excellent soldier of the Rebel Alliance in past days." Orlat steps out from behind Poe and approaches Leia. With the same small bow, and looks up to say, "Princess, my shield is yours."

Leia bows slightly again and says, "I'll take it gladly Orlat. Thank you." Leia turns to her group and begins her introductions.

"Akio, Rulat, Orlat: please meet my most trusted team. This is Commander Poe, leader of our fighters, Eric & Lt. Rayda, both pilots under Commander Poe. And this is.." Leia paused just slightly before proceeding, "Celessa, my personal body guard."

Rey kept her face blank as Leia introduced her as Celessa. Realizing maybe, for some reason, Leia wanted to protect her identity.

Tul came forward and gave the group a slight bow. "I have dreamed of helping the Resistance again. I thank you for allowing me to do so. I'm too old to command another ship, but my son and my nephew are hoping that you need help. You would honour our family if you allowed them to join the fight."

Leia's face was unreadable and she said, "Tul, we are fleeing for our lives. Are you sure?" They make eye contact and something seems to pass between them. She turns to the 2 younger Onkuru, "We can use all the help we can get. But I need you both to join us with your eyes wide open. Akio was with the Rebel Alliance when we had quite a large galactic alliance of planets. We were fighting the Republic, now the First Order on many, many fronts. We are a few planets, with now a very small fleet. We need to rebuild. All while we evade the First Order. Do you understand the risks?"

The 2 Onkuru flipped their robes to the side simultaneously, Rey and Poe readied their blasters, but the Onkuru took to one knee. It was Rulat who spoke:

"Princess Leia, we are not farmers. We are soldiers. Here, there are no friends to the First Order. They've turned our noble race into field hands. We are starved, robbed, basically slaves. We need to save the Onkuru from this servitude."

The group is silent, the 2 still on their knee before Leia. She takes a step forward. "Of course. We would be honoured."

Rey looks over at Poe – who kind of gives a shrug like 'what can we do?' and the 2 Onkuru stand up before Leia.

Rey probes them both, but only senses excitement and gratitude.

Poe chimes in, "Let's check out this freighter. Is it fuelled?" Tul nods and motions the group on board, up the huge ramp.

"Not only fueled Commander, but stocked as well. We couldn't locate as much fire power in such short notice, but my sons were already planning on joining you piloting the freighter when your distress signal was received. You call it the force, we call it _alara_ \- when something is meant to pass." Poe and Tul boarded the freighter and Rey stayed close to Leia, with Eric calling out:

"I'm holding here General, going to watch the door and maybe sweep the perimeter again."

Leia turned, "Check on the speeders too – and please check in with Chewie."

Eric nodded and made his way to the door.

Rey followed Leia on board, and pushed the force out – attempting another quick surveillance.

She felt a familiar waver around her… the opening of space… the opening of the bond. She turned quickly away from Leia who was in the ship heading to the supplies with Rayda and Poe.

 _Rey_

Ben sounded in her ears like he was yelling.

She felt the bond opening and felt something like fear grip her.

 _Ben. What's happening?_

Rey felt dread.

 _They're coming for you. They know where you are. You need to get out of there now._

Ben was there sitting in front of her. It looked like he was piloting his ship. Their eyes met.

 _I can't talk out loud. We are jumping to light speed you need to MOVE._

Rey sent to him:

 _THANK YOU BEN_

and turned and took off up the ramp.

"Leia! Poe! Fire this ship up now!" Rey yelled, turning to Rulat: "They know we are here – the First Order is coming." She turned as Lt. Rayda came running "Alorna, get Eric to bring the speeder on board NOW and open this hangar!"

Lt. Rayda grabbed her comm to give Eric the instructions as Rey ran past her to the cockpit. Rulat followed her, he and Orlat had a quick discussion in their language, with Orlat splitting off towards the back of the ship.

Rey got turned around and Rulat said to her; "The cockpit is this way – can you fly this?"

She nodded, just as Poe came pounding around the corner, "Let's fire this baby up!" and he and Rulat ran to the cockpit. Tul and Leia followed behind, while Orlat manned the main ramp waiting for Eric & Alorna to board.

Leia had Poe's comm in her hand and was telling Chewie to take off and they can rendezvous at the agreed to point.

Rey heard the engine whine of the speeder (actually, was it both speeders coming up the ramp?) And then the freighters fuel cells kicked in and the enormous ship began to warm up. She heard Eric yell: "Gear up – let's go!"

The freighter was a beast and Rey could immediately tell this wouldn't be a quick getaway. Just then a peeling alarm went off and that could only mean some kind of armed gun was locked on them.

From far away (the ship is huge) Rey heard Poe yell "Hold on to something!" as he punched the freighter forward.

Anything that wasn't secured down (i.e.: Rey, Eric, Orlat and Alorna) went flying backwards as the ship burst forward out of the hangar.

They flew basically into hell.

The sky was swarming with First Order tie fighters, at least 30 by Poe's quick estimation. "Rulat – does this monster have any guns?" Poe asked, Rulat was sitting in the co-pilot's seat while Leia and Tul were strapped in the first mates bench behind.

"Yes, 4 cannons in total. 2 gunners and 2 long-range. Orlat is likely on his way to one of them now"

Indeed, he was. Orlat got sloppily to his feet after they were all smashed against the walls and proceeded to haul Eric with him: "Guns this way. Red button shoots, green is guided missiles. Hopefully you learn fast."

Rey jumped to her feet: "Just 2?" she yelled after them.

"No. 2 more. There" Orlat pointed directly underneath him. "Access behind you. Other one there" he pointed down the hall. "Keep going until ship ends. Access marked by cannon symbol like this." He made a tube with his hands and then abruptly grabbed Eric again. "We go now and start shooting." And the two sprinted down the main gangway.

Rey looked at Alorna, but she was already booking it down the hall.

She turned for the access grate somewhere apparently behind her on the floor.

The ship shook massively and a different alarm started going off. They must have been hit with something. She saw the access grate and opening it and scrambled down the metal ladder.

The ship's alarm was brutally loud and she was getting bounced around the access ladder as Poe desperately banked left and right to avoid taking fire.

"A little HELP HERE!" he yelled over the comm. Somehow, over the ship's wicked alarm she heard him.

The ladder ended and she was climbing so fast she basically just fell into the gunner chair. It was a big cannon. She strapped herself in and tried not to notice all of the green laser shots burning and bouncing all over the ship. Part of the ship was already on fire and the ties swarmed around the freighter like a fog of aggressive insects.

Rey flipped all the switches (silently hoping one wasn't EJECT) and her control panel lit up. She grabbed the stick and began shooting.

The cannon released a huge shot and Rey's eyes widened as it took out 2 ties with one shot.

She focused on her task, shooting and aiming and ensuring her ammo wasn't wasted. She needed to clear a path for them and get them out of this mess. She needed to make every shot count.

For Rey, she needed to really anticipate Poe's flying. She'd have a shot and the second before she took it, Poe would need to fly a defensive manoeuver and she'd need to adjust her aim. She tapped into the Force to do this and felt the connection to Poe. Knowing his next move made her shooting near perfect.

Gradually, the swarm of ties lessened. They were definitely still on their tail, but Rey only counted about 12 swarming above and in front now.

Poe wasn't flying out into space – he was sticking close to the planet's surface. He was heading for the spider web of caverns and mountains they flew over on their approach.

Rey was focusing on clearing the sky for him when she felt Ben open the bond.

 _Rey_

 _Ben, where are you? I have to focus. I'm shooting._

 _You are flying into a trap. Jump to light speed. Why aren't you piloting?_

 _What?_

The ship suddenly shuddered and she felt a hot blast of air over her head before she heard the explosion.

 _REY!_

The ship was spinning like a corkscrew and she braced her arms against the gunner walls as her stomach did flip flops. She could hear metal grinding and the engine's high pitched squeal.

Another blast and explosion and her gunner cubby filled with heated, oily smoke.

 _BEN._

She coughed and blindly unclasped her belt and grasped for the ladder rung. The metal rung burned her hand and she cried out in pain.

 _Rey, kriff! Rey get out of there!_

She hesitated grabbing the rung again, coughing violently.

 _Wrap your hands and CLIMB REY._

She nodded and began to wrap her hands when the ship simply crashed into a sloped canyon.

She was unbuckled, and in the split seconds of the crash she is simply aware of the feeling of flying, smashing into something hard, feeling her ribs and arm crack, and then the relief of fresher, cooler air on her face as she tumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

Ben is beside himself. He's in his ship literally shaking with anger and frustration and dread.

He keeps pushing through the force, probing for Rey… and no response.

He knows where she is, but can't figure out how going to her and helping won't raise suspicion with Hux and the Admirals. They know he's en route… How can he save her or help her without Stormtroopers and everyone seeing it as utter betrayal against the First Order.

He suddenly doesn't care.

He drops out of light speed and sees Onkura – a beautiful green lush planet with a slight lilac sheen to the atmosphere from space. He punches in Rey's last know coordinates and turns down his First Order comms. If he went completely radio silent, they would know sooner what he was up to. He'll claim to be simply arrogant and not following protocol for as long as he can while he gets to Rey.

 _REY_

He probes again through the force, fully knowing she won't reply – he can feel her unconsciousness… like a heaviness in their bond.

He pushes his ship to the limits and pilots towards the wreck.

In moments, he sees towns, roads, and then a thin line of smoke in the distant horizon. He flies low and aggressively, and hears static and admonishments over his comm from the other First Order pilots in the airspace.

He can't be too late.

He passes many of them ignoring the comm and demands for an explanation from the Destroyer commander in charge of the mission.

He has only one thought. Rey.

* * *

She dreams of smoke and the taste of metal.

There's a heaviness to her limbs. Her head hurts.

She's coming around, but slowly, groggily.

Her entire right side hurts. She's beginning to come around. There was a ship – and a crash.

 _REY_

She feels Ben probing for her, slightly desperate.

 _Ben I'm alive._

 _Thank the Maker. Can you hide? Are you badly hurt? Can you move?_

His questions came like rapid fire. She tried to move her head and the pain all along her right side intensified. Smoke began to fill her nostrils and she moaned.

 _Ben I can't really move – stuck somehow. I'm somewhere dark with smoke._

 _I'm close. Hang on and stay quiet. There are Stormtroopers everywhere._

She stifled a cough and tried not to focus on the pain. She began to take stock of her situation. Her mouth tasted like blood, she felt pinned under something, and although it was dark, her eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness and she began to be able to see shapes and forms in the murk. She heard a low roaring, and wondered if the ship's engines were still running somewhere. The smoke was becoming an issue, she stifled another cough as she took a deep breath and tried to look around her.

Possibly she could use the force to lift this thing pinning her? She wondered how unstable the area she was wedged into was… and thought maybe it wasn't a good idea. She coughed and that actually made it worse – it dragged more smoke deeper into her lungs and then she violently started coughing. When that subsided she realized suddenly she could feel heat from beneath her.

Fear rose in her mind.

 _I'm almost there Rey, just hang on. I'm close to landing._

Rey realized that the dull roar she heard was no engine.

 _It's fire Ben._

 _I'm close Rey, don't panic. Use the force around you to shield you from the worst of it. It won't remove smoke, but it could block the heat. Try. I'm so close_.

 _I don't know how!_ Fear was mingling with panic as she really began to feel the heat on the back of her legs. The fire was under her somehow, she must be suspended in the wreck.

 _Focus on a shield under you. Create and visualize a shield. Picture the energy. I'm here – I'm coming_.

Rey tried to quiet her mind and focus on Ben's direction. A shield. She closed her eyes and tried to pool the force around her… and underneath her.

* * *

"Report Supreme Leader, you should be on the Destroyer not the planet". General Hux's annoying lilt buzzed over the comm at Kylo.

Kylo decided to buy more time by being an arrogant jerk. Plus, he liked messing with Hux.

"General Hux. I report to know one. Pester me no more – I'm reviewing the mission for myself. With my own eyes."

Kylo pushed an unpleasant thought of him Force choking Hux and dangling him in the air in front of an army of Stormtroopers. Just to make sure Hux remembered his place and took his medicine.

The comm remained silent.

Kylo landed and bolted out of the ship – with all engines still engaged and running.

He basically landed on top of the wreck of cargo ship. And what a wreck it was. There was twisted metal spanning about 600 metres – almost in every direction. There were 4 main piles of debris, with the largest smashed against an outcropped rock formation.

He felt Rey. Not in the largest pile.

He felt her further away, where the smoke was coming from. Where the Stormtroopers were heading towards.

He almost burst into a run… but the Supreme Leader doesn't run. So he strode over quickly, Force moving debris out of his way with purpose.

Stormtroopers took notice and cleared a path.

He focused on the fire in the distance and used his energy to snuff the main fire out. The smoke there went from boiling black to dusty white.

He knew Rey could sense him. He sensed her injuries and that the fire was still licking all around her as she stifled coughs.

Stormtroopers continued to give him a wide berth and he made a bee-line for Rey.

"There's a survivor. I need to question her. Move, make a perimeter." He barked to the troops

They obeyed without hesitation and he Force lifted the worst of the wreckage while at the same time snuffing out the fires he saw/sensed.

The wreck where Rey was trapped was larger than his own ship and about 15 metres high. He Force lifted, bent metal, probed, snuffed fire over and over again digging deeper and deeper to where Rey was suspended, wrapped in metal wreckage with her right side broken, contorted, and bleeding.

The strain of his work was enormous and it began a crippling pain in his head and crawled up and down his spine. He felt his mind faltering under the agony and grimaced and pushed through.

 _BEN. Stop. Take a break. The fire's out. I can help. Stop._

Ben stopped and immediately the torment up his spine lessened and he staggered slightly, taking a knee.

"Supreme Leader. Wha- "

"It's nothing." Kylo cuts off the Stormtrooper, and rises to his feet, regaining his composure. "Maintain the perimeter."

"Yes sir, of course sir."

The wreck is creaking, metal squealing as Rey now moves and twists it to free herself.

Ben and Rey work together now. Through the force bond, they work in tandem to bend the metal out of the way while supporting Rey so she doesn't fall. She still cannot walk, in fact, her entire right side is immobile (and excruciating).

When the wreck is deformed enough for Ben to kind of walk into it, he ventures in to be able to see for himself Rey's condition.

A few paces in and he see her. Floating, supported by him – she's alive but in grave, grave pain. He sees her misshapen arm – clearly broken at the elbow. And many lacerations along her chest and side have soaked her clothes with blood.

 _Ben._

He feels her relief, pain, fatigue, fear. He feels all of it.

Without hesitation, he rushes over to touch her face. He dares not touch her right side or hold her – he knows the pain would be overwhelming.

 _We need to get you to sick bay. You have to come on my ship. You have to act like my prisoner._

 _You need to save us all Ben. Your mother was with me._

Ben's face fell – Rey didn't know.

Leia and the others were dead.


End file.
